hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster15's version)
The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season was a highly active Atlantic hurricane season that produced seventeen named storms, eight hurricanes, and six major hurricanes, in addition to two unnamed tropical depressions. The season officially ran from June 1 to November 30, 2015. Adopted by convention, these dates historically describe the period every year in which tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic Ocean. However, the season's first storm, Ana, developed nearly a month prior to the official start, and was the earliest storm on record to make landfall in the United States. In addition, Ana was the first pre-season tropical cyclone in the Atlantic since Tropical Storm Beryl and the earliest since 2003's Ana. The season concluded in late November following Peter's transition to an extratropical cyclone in early December. Most storms affected land to some degree, and effects were catastrophic. In early May, Ana brought strong winds and torrential rain to North Carolina. Tropical Storm Bill and its associated extratropical remnants caused flooding and tornadoes to the south central United States, while Tropical Storm Claudette resulted in one fatality after causing rip currents along the coast of New England. Hurricane Danny, a strong Cape Verde-type hurricane, wrought relatively slight damage across the Lesser Antilles as a tropical storm. Days later, the even stronger Hurricane Erika passed through the area, bringing devastating floods that killed over 100 people. In the Caribbean, the marginal tropical storm began to rapidly intensify, attaining Category 4 status in the southeast Caribbean. Erika shifted northwest, crossing southwestern Haiti as a Category 2 hurricane, with a subsequent landfall near Ft. Lauderdale as a minimal hurricane. Erika ended the ten-year drought in which no tropical cyclones exceeding tropical storm strength made landfall in the state, the first since Hurricane Wilma. The succeeding storm, Fred, struck the Cape Verde islands at minimal hurricane strength and was the third consecutive major hurricane within the season, peaking as a Category 3 hurricane in the subtropics. Fred was the first occurrence of a hurricane strike in the Cape Verde region in over a century. Tropical Storms Grace, Henri, and Tropical Depression Nine all left negligible impact on land. Hurricane Ida, the season's fourth hurricane and major hurricane, grazed Bermuda in the latter part of its life, later striking Newfoundland as a weak tropical storm. Hurricane Joaquin was the strongest hurricane of the season, as well as the first Category 5 in the basin since Hurricane Felix. Initially predicted to be weak, Joaquin originated from a non-tropical low and tracked northwest. However, a ridge of high-pressure forced a southward turn, and Joaquin began to intensify in a much more favorable environment. The storm lashed the Bahamas for nearly two consecutive days at peak intensity, causing over $800 million in damages and killing twelve. The storm weakened some as it turned north, but retained Category 3 status as it struck North Carolina as a major hurricane, causing well over $1 billion in damages. In doing so, Joaquin also ended the ten-year streak in which no major hurricanes (those at or exceeding Category 3 intensity on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale) made landfall in the United States - the last storm to do so was also Wilma. Hurricane Kate also compounded damage in the Bahamas as a tropical storm just days later in Joaquin's wake while a tropical storm. Kate also passed to the north of Bermuda, bringing heavy rain and causing generally minimal damage. Effects from Tropical Storm Larry were negligible, but like Henri earlier in the season, Larry's remnants went on to strike Europe and cause severe damage, while the succeeding Tropical Depression Fourteen stayed out to sea. A late October Bay of Campeche storm, Mindy, struck Veracruz as a weak tropical storm and caused five deaths due to flooding. Hurricane Nicholas also made landfall over the island nation of Bermuda as a minimal hurricane, producing gusts that exceeded Category 4 intensity. Generally heavy damage ensued, and one death was reported - the first hurricane-related fatality in the territory since Hurricane Fabian. Hurricane Odette was the season's sixth major hurricane, making landfall over central Cuba as a strong Category 4 hurricane that caused nearly $2 billion in damage and killed ten. Odette also made landfall over the Florida Keys as a strong Category 2 storm, where an additional $200 million in damage was reported. Tropical Storm Peter formed in late November and stayed at sea, having had no effects on land. Throughout the season, the storms collectively caused TBA in damage and TBA deaths, the most destructive season 2012. With the exception of the initial forecast by TSR in late December 2014, nearly all forecasting agencies forecasted a near-average season, possibility due to the strong likelihood of a developing El Niño in the equatorial Pacific. However, this did not materialize and conditions were largely neutral throughout the year, with a La Niña developing in December. Aided by highly above-average sea surface temperatures, seasonal activity was said to be at its highest since 2012. Later in the season, revised predictions were upped to accommodate for the unprecedented explosion of activity in mid-August, though some still fell short of actual activity. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:31/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2015 till:12/05/2015 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:16/06/2015 till:20/06/2015 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:13/07/2015 till:15/07/2015 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:17/08/2015 till:25/08/2015 color:C4 text:Danny (C4) from:27/08/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:C4 text:Erika (C4) from:30/08/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:C3 text:Fred (C3) from:03/09/2015 till:07/09/2015 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:08/09/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:TS text:Henri (TS) from:16/09/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:16/09/2015 till:29/09/2015 color:C4 text:Ida (C4) from:26/09/2015 till:06/10/2015 color:C5 text:Joaquin (C5) from:02/10/2015 till:11/10/2015 color:C2 text:Kate (C2) barset:break from:13/10/2015 till:18/10/2015 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:14/10/2015 till:16/10/2015 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) from:17/10/2015 till:19/10/2015 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) from:25/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:C1 text:Nicholas (C1) from:04/11/2015 till:09/11/2015 color:C4 text:Odette (C4) from:29/11/2015 till:02/12/2015 color:TS text:Peter (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" May & June In early May, a non-tropical low adjacent to the Bahamas began to undergo development to a subtropical cyclone. This later consolidated to Tropical Storm Ana, '''the earliest named storm on record since Tropical Storm Ana of 2003. Ana tracked generally northward, making landfall in southeast North Carolina with sustained winds exceeding 60 miles per hour. Ana caused moderate damage around $7 million, with high winds, tornadoes, and torrential rain impeding driving conditions and blowing windows out. Ana continued northward, eventually making a second landfall over Massachusetts as an extratropical cyclone with hurricane-force winds. Severe damage ensued, with the state declared a National Disaster Area following the extensively widespread devastation. Tropical cyclogenesis did not occur until mid-June, when a tropical wave began to consolidate to a tropical depression in the Gulf of Mexico. Known as '''Tropical Storm Bill, the cyclone peaked just prior to landfall near Port Arthur, and made landfall with sustained winds of 70 miles per hour. Tornadoes, hurricane-force wind gusts, and even hail was reported as Bill merged with a powerful storm system moving over the state at the time of landfall. The system tracked northeast across the eastern United States, causing widespread power outages and disrupting air travel. Bill's remnants later dissipated over northwestern Pennsylvania. July & August In July, Tropical Storm Claudette formed from out of an oncoming cold front departing the Carolinas. Gradually consolidating to a tropical cyclone, Claudette briefly peaked at 60 miles per hour prior to transitioning to an extratropical cyclone that dissipated east of Newfoundland and Labrador. Only one fatality was attributed to Claudette; one person drowned after being knocked out of his boat by rip currents produced by the storm. Despite lack of significant activity in the early part of the season, storms began occurring at a torrid pace in the latter part of August and through October, coinciding with the climatological peak of an ordinary Atlantic hurricane season. Hurricane Danny '''formed from a tropical wave near Cape Verde and took a near westerly track across the central tropical Atlantic. The storm was the first major hurricane in the aforementioned region of the Atlantic since Hurricane Julia. Strong wind shear prevailed in the latter portion of Danny's life, rapidly weakening the hurricane to tropical storm status by the time it reached the Leeward Islands. The remnant circulation drifted about the Caribbean Sea for another two days prior to dissipation. '''Hurricane Erika followed, causing cataclysmic damage in Dominica as a tropical storm, where over 100 deaths were reported. Upon crossing the threshold into the Caribbean, Erika rapidly intensified to Category 4 status and shifted northwest, streaking across Haiti at Category 2 intensity. Erika made its final landfall in southeast Florida as a minimal hurricane, the first since 2005's Wilma. Hurricane Fred, continuing the consecutive run of Cape Verde major hurricanes, struck the Cape Verde islands as a minimal hurricane - the first in over a century. Fred later peaked as a Category 3 hurricane in the subtropical Atlantic, dissipating southwest of the Azores. September Tropical Storm Grace formed in early September from a tropical wave, but dissipated due to entrainment from the Saharan Air Layer. Tropical Storm Henri formed east of Bermuda but did not persist for long due to unfavorable conditions in the vicinity of the region it was situated. Tropical Depression Nine also fell victim to the Saharan Air Layer, drifting erratically about Cape Verde for several days. Despite its predecessors failing to verify initial forecasts, Hurricane Ida tracked west across the central Atlantic and attained peak as a Category 4 hurricane northeast of the Lesser Antilles. Ida passed east of Bermuda at Category 2 intensity, causing minimal damage. Ida's extratropical remnants later struck Newfoundland, bringing torrential rainfall and causing widespread river flooding, later being classified as the most crucifying storm to hit the nation since Hurricane Igor. In late September, a non-tropical low northeast of the Bahamas slowly underwent transition to a fully tropical cyclone. While initial intensification was sluggish, Hurricane Joaquin drifted southwest and underwent rapid intensification as it neared the Bahamas. Joaquin slammed the archipelago at peak intensity, the first Category 5 hurricane in the basin since Hurricane Felix of 2007. Joaquin turned north and departed the area, weakening as it accelerated due north but rapidly expanding in size. A storm system over South Carolina drew tremendous moisture from the hurricane, contributing to a 1-in-100 flooding event that caused $1 billion in damage separate from the hurricane itself. Joaquin later made landfall in North Carolina as a large Category 3 hurricane, causing widespread devastation due to storm surge, flooding rains, tornadoes, and katabatic winds. The hurricane continued up the East Coast, raising alert for a multitude of states in New England. Joaquin made landfall in New York as a minimal hurricane, bringing with it a 21-foot storm surge that left more than sixty percent of Manhattan underwater. The extratropical cyclone once known as Joaquin continued north, causing additional damage in Quebec. October & November In early October, a well-developed tropical wave over the central Atlantic underwent genesis to a tropical depression, moving west towards the Bahamas. Less than two days after Hurricane Joaquin hit the area, Hurricane Kate brushed the northeastern islands as a minimal tropical storm, affecting islands totally obliterated by its predecessor. An oncoming high-pressure system over Florida induced a northeasterly shift in direction, and Kate intensified over the warm waters of the Gulf Stream. Kate passed northwest of Bermuda as a minimal hurricane, bringing heavy rain and causing sporadic power outages. The remnants of the storm caused additional damage in the United Kingdom. Tropical Storm Larry formed from an extratropical cyclone in the subtropical Atlantic, tracking northeast and transitioning back to an extratropical cyclone just west of the Azores. Subsequently came Tropical Depression Fourteen, which drifted erratically about central Atlantic prior to dissipating. Tropical Storm Mindy developed from a frontal low in the Bay of Campeche, making landfall in Veracruz as a weak tropical storm. In some areas, flooding from the storm was heavy, triggering mudslides that caused five deaths. In the latter part of October, Hurricane Nicholas developed from the remnant low-pressure area of a tropical wave southeast of Bermuda. Tracking northwest, the cyclone rapidly intensified prior to landfalling over Bermuda at Category 1 strength. Producing gusts up to 156 miles per hour, Nicholas was much more destructive than the nation expected - repeating a scenario a year prior from Hurricane Fay. One death was attributed to the hurricane in the territory - the first hurricane-induced direct death since Fabian over a decade prior. Nicholas turned northeast and transitioned to an extratropical cyclone, marking its dissipation. Days later, a tropical wave traversing the Caribbean began to develop south of Jamaica. Later to be known as Hurricane Odette, the storm began rapidly intensifying over the Cayman Islands and peaked as a strong Category 4 hurricane, relentlessly causing extensive damage across all three islands in the archipelago. Odette then doubled back, unexpectedly shifting northeast and making landfall in Cuba at Category 4 strength, becoming the first major hurricane to strike the nation since Hurricane Sandy, as well as being the strongest landfall in Cuba since Hurricane Ike. Interaction with the country severely weakened the hurricane, dropping it two categories by the time it reached the Florida Keys. Odette turned extratropical north of the Bahamas, dissipating days later. The season's final storm, Tropical Storm Peter, originated from a non-tropical low pressure-area in the subtropics. It lingered for several days prior to transitioning to a post-tropical cyclone in early December. Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Erika Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ida Hurricane Joaquin Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Depression Fourteen Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2015. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2021 season list. This is the same list used in the 2009 season. The name Joaquin replaced Juan after 2003, but was not used in 2009; therefore, it was used for the first and only time this year. Retirement On April 25, 2016, at the 38th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Erika, Joaquin, and Odette from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Esperanza, Julian, and Odessa for the 2021 season, respectively. Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes